Loving Vampires
by VampireGoddess12Xx
Summary: October doesn't know he's a vampire he doesnt intend to tell her but when she keeps falling into his care because of her abusive father the secret is getting hard to hide. And when she turns up bleeding it takes every once of control to resist her scent.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Belt

October sighed as she heard another glass object smash into the wall. This happened every night. Her parents would start to argue then the argument would turn into a small fistfight then the fistfight would turn into a fight with any harmful object available. What was the argument about this time? She didn't know. It was probably something stupid, it was always something stupid.

_SMASH_

Something else hit the wall and shatter to a million tiny pieces on the floor. Most likely it was a glass cup or maybe one of those nice vases she wasn't sure. Usually October would sneak out when her parents began to fight but tonight she couldn't. Tonight her father had tied her to the bed. He had caught her sneaking out last night and to say he was angry was an understatement, he was pissed!. He tied her to the bed and beat her with his belt. Nasty red marks stained her stomach and still she was tied to her bed. How many times has her father beat her like this? To many times to count. Ever since she was what? Twelve? She was fifteen now and it was still going on.

A scream erupted through out the house. It was her mother scream and she feared what her father had done. He had hit her mother before and she feared he might have hit her again. After the scream there was total silence. Was her mother dead? She could hear footsteps walking up the stairs and into the hall. The dreaded footsteps stopped at her door and she knew it was her father. The door creaked as he walked into her tiny bedroom.

"Hello dearest October" He taunted

October glared at him with hate in her eyes and he just smiled at her.

"Now that I've shut you mother up I can get back to you" He smirked a smirk so full of evil she wanted to cry. But she refused to give him the satisfaction. "Will you be a good girl if I untie you?" He asked running he cursed had over her bare battered stomach. He smiled as she winced in pain.

October glared daggers at him silently wishing his death. "Go to hell" She spat at him

"Your only making this harder on yourself" her father said as he pulled off his belt and in a flash brought it down on her bare skin with such force.

October's agonizing scream filled the house as the leather belt was brought down on her already battered and bruised stomach. Charlie her father brought the belt down on her again and again and each time she screamed in pain and agony. As he brought the belt down on her one last time she screamed something that made his blood boil.

"BASTARD!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Meeting knew people

At school the next day a turtle neck long sleeve hid the bruises on October's battered pale skin. After calling him a bastard he had beaten her terribly. Her arms and leg were covered in bruises and easy to hide. Her stomach though was the worse, the belt had left red marks and small cuts all over.

October walked through the hallway carefully making sure to avoid running into things that would open up a cut or cause pain. With so many people in the hallway though, it was going to be hard. The moment she walked through the school doors some idiot jock had run into her causing sharp pains in her already bruised stomach. This only gave her one more reason to hate said person.

Stopping at her locker she began to do her combination while other people around her talked with friends. The lock made a _click_ when the combination was correctly inserted and she opened the locker door. Inside were school text books and binders, pencils and pens and various other things she needed for school. She opened her worn backpack and took out two binders and a math book and stuffed them into the already full locker.

"Oh October just the person I was looking for" Came a voice from behind her

It was her principal "Hello Miss. Victoria" she replied politely

"Hello October" Miss. Victoria said

October smiled at her principal and prayed she looked like she hadn't gotten beaten last night.

"What can I do for you?" October asked politely

"Well October we have some new students today and since you're my best student I placed him in all your classes" The principal said

'_Oh great, I'll bet she wants me to show him around school and introduce him to my friends too_' October thought

"I'd like you to show him around school and introduce him to all your friends" Miss. Victoria said

'_Yup.._' October thought

Miss. Victoria stepped aside to reveal to October the new student.

"This is Christopher Stall" she introduced

Christopher had dark brown hair that almost seemed black. His skin was amazingly pale and he had a black shirt on with baggy pants. October was surprised at how beautiful he looked. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked like he really didn't care.

October held her hand out "October" she introduced Christopher shook her hand and introduced himself as Chris rather than Christopher.

"See you guys will make great friends now why don't you guys get to class I believe you should be going to algebra" Miss. Victoria said with a happy smile on as she shooed them both to there class.

"So um..where did you come here from?" October asked while they maneuvered around other people trying to get to class.

Chris shrugged "Forks Washington" he replied

October nodded as they arrived in there math class. They walked in right before the bell rang and took there seats. The only seat left for Chris was the seat next to October. After class was out October was surprised to find Chris waiting for her outside the door.

"You didn't have to wait you know" She told him

Chris just shrugged and they walked to the next class, social studies.


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter three

Distracted

Chris walked silently next to October. That was no big surprise since he was always silent. It had been about a week since October first met Chris and still she knew little to nothing about him. He seemed to be as distant to her as she was to him.

The way October saw it if she didn't get close to him he'd never find out about the bruises and cuts. She really didn't have an excuse for them. She never got close to anyone barely ever. She wouldn't drag anyone else into this. It was bad enough her and her mother suffered through it every day. She wouldn't be responsible for someone else getting involved.

They walked into their class and took their seats, always near to each other but never talking. The teacher began the lesson. October wasn't really listening she had pretty much zoned out so when the teacher called her name she didn't hear him.

"October, October!" The teacher called

Suddenly coming back to reality October looked up at the teacher "Hmm what?"

"What's the answer?" The teacher asked again

October looked towards the board behind the teacher calculating the equation in her head.

"Forty-two" She answered

The teacher who seemed to be angry by October's lack of attention suddenly smiled "Very Good"

Chris noticed October was distracted and wondered what could pull her so far from reality. He could sense something was wrong with her. Unbridled pain deep within, something begging to come out, secrets, lies, pains, that she was harboring and enduring alone.

After Class Chris was waiting for her outside the door like usual, but this time he actually talked to her.

"You seemed distracted today" He pointed out as this class wasn't the only class she seemed far off in. It was all the classes from start to finish from beginning to end she was totally out of it.

October looked up at him "I'm sorry" she apologized quietly and looked down again

Chris lifted her chin up with his finger to make her look him in the eyes "Whats wrong?" He questioned. He was never one to meddle in someone else's affairs but seeing her like this even though he only knew her for a short period of time irked him.

A tear leaked down October face leaving a trail in its wake. Something was really upsetting her and Chris wanted to know what. What had hurt so much that she was crying? Crying..he couldn't stand the salty smell of her tears or her pain. Quickly he pulled her into an embrace as she cried. His arms encircled her small waist as she cried her beautiful blue eyes out into his hard chest.

Hesitantly she wrapped her arms around him as she cried. She had only known him for about a week and already she sought comfort in his embrace. Comfort she never felt from anywhere or anyone else. She began to cry harder as the toll of everything crashed down.

He held her rubbing and patting her back trying to soothe away the tears, something he didn't do often. Vampire never really comforted in someone or something else. It wasn't something done often unless to a family member or mate. October was neither of those though. So why, why was he comforting her?

The hallways of the school were bare now everyone had gone home except them a probably a few teachers. It was raining outside Christopher noted soon when she stopped crying he'd take her home.

Chris looked down at October her head was resting against he chest. Her tears had ceased and had started to dry. He didn't want to let her go though, and the way she was holding onto him she didnt want to let go either. He rested his chin on top of her head as she stood there in his arms. All previous thoughts of taking her home gone. Chris took a deep breath inhaling her lilac and lavender scent it was beautiful such a tantalizing scent.

October tightened her hold around his waist "Please don't send me home" she whispered

Had Chris not have been a vampire he might not have heard her "I wont" he whispered "...If you stay with me"

October nodded against his chest "I will"

Chris smiled which surprised him. He hadn't smiled in so very, very long. October some girl he had met only a week ago made him smile. Not only did she make him smile, she made him happy. An emotion he had long thought dead, he felt happy right now at this very moment with this very girl, October.


	4. Chapter 4

1

Chapter Four

Sleeping

Chris looked at October laying on his bed half asleep. It was obvious she was trying to stay awake even though he could tell she was extremely tired. The bags under her eyes told him just how tired she was and the fact that she kept yawning only proved it more. Her eyes were half open and half closed as she drifted in and out of sleep.

"October" Christopher whispered her name while he climbed over her to lay on the side of her closest to the wall. He wrapped his arm around her waist "Go to sleep" He whispered

October turned her toward him with her sleepiness and snuggled into him as she drifted into the most peaceful sleep she had in years. A sleep where she wasn't afraid of waking up to her father towering over her with his belt. A sleep where she was safe to allow the full loss of consciousness.

After making sure October was fully asleep and wouldn't be awakened by the loss of his presence Chris left the room. Gracefully he walked down stairs to await the arrival of his family. He didn't need to wait long when his mother and brother walked in.

His brother John stuck his nose up in the air sniffing and just as he was about to say something their mother cut in.

"Your brought a human home!" She gasped

Chris brought a finger to his lips to quiet her but nodded his head. His brother got this devilish smirk on his face

"What do you plan to do with her?" He asked

Chris glared daggers at him.

"You know we don't eat people" His mother scolded

"I don't intend to eat her" He Chris said quietly

John quirked and eyebrow "You don't? Then what do you plan to do with her?"

Chris sighed "She's just a friend"

His mother placed her hands on her hips "Well where is she? Does she know?"

"She's in my room and no she doesn't know" He answered

John got a lecherous smile "What is she doing in you room?" He asked

"Sleeping" Chris replied simply

"Sleeping?" His mother questioned

Chris nodded in affirmative "Sleeping"

_Next Day_

After talking with his mother and brother for a few minutes Chris went back up stairs. He walked into his room and saw October curled up on his bed still asleep. For the millionth time that day he smiled. Today he smiled more than he ever had since his family and him had become vampires. Chris had a nagging feeling that told him this wouldn't be the last time either. He gracefully walked over to his bed and looked down at October. Carefully he climbed over her so as not to wake her and laid on the side closest to the wall. October snuggled closer to him in her sleep and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

The next morning when October awoke in a soft bed covered by the silky sheets and arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up and found Chris staring down at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Good morning" October said

Chris smiled wider "Good Afternoon"

"Good Afternoon?" October asked confused

Chris chuckled "You slept straight through good morning"

"Oh!" October said surprised


	5. Chapter 5

October screamed as her body hit the hardwood floor. Every time her body heaved with a sob she felt unbearable pain. But she couldn't help it, the pain of being thrown down two dozen steps...

"Where were you! You bitch!" He father screamed as he grabbed her hair and pulled

October sobbed again and shook her head

He pulled her hair harder "Tell me!"

October shook her head again and blood dripped down from her mouth and tears spilled from her eyes. He eyes widened as she watched her father bring his hand up to slap her.

"Stop!!" Cried her bruised and battered mother as she grabbed his hand "Please stop!"

"Get off me bitch!" He shouted and he slapped her mother and pushed her away. He dropped October and left her at the bottom of the stairs bloodied and crying and went after her mom.

"Come over hear Leah!" He shouted

Leah shakily stood up and walked over toward her husband only to smacked across the face and fall to the ground again.

"Your worthless" Charlie said as he kicked Leah

October wished she could help her mom but she was to weak to even pick herself up of the ground. Her vision was blurred with tears that just seemed to keep coming. Had she had the strength she would have wiped them away. Her father continued to beat op her mother as she cried silently, until she passed out surrounded by screams of pain and violence but dreams of peace and...Christopher.

Sometimelater she was woken by sobs coming from her parents room. She was still on the floor where she had landed from her fall after her father pushed her. It was dark in the hallway except from the small light coming from her parents room through the crack in the door.

"Please stop" She heard her mother say quietly

"Shut up" Her father said

October felt a whole knew set of tears coming on. She carefully pulled herself up even though it hurt her so much to even move. She limped her way up the stairs, stumbling and falling a couple times but she finally got up the stairs and into her bedroom. She walked into the darkroom without turning on the light and walked to the window. She quietly opened the window and stepped out. She sat on the slightly slanted roof crying barely noticing the rain the pelted down painfully one battered skin.

_It hurts so much_ she thought as she cried all alone _Why do I have to feel all this pain? What did I do? Why?_ She sobbed

She noted the sun coming up and quietly crawled back through the window and put on a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt then she walked into her conjoined bathroom and put cover up on her face and cuts even though it stung.

She walked out the door, no one would ever guess her father was abusive, no one.

**Hey guys sorry I meant to make this chapter longer but I didn't Sorry I just thought it would be a good place to leave off at so heres my new chappy**

-Katherine

Love Yah And Reviews Appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dear readers, I accidently started writing this in first person rather than third. I hope this doesn't bother you to much but rather than erasing it all and starting over I left it as is. Again I apologize and hope this doesn't effect your views of the story**_

_Four months later_

I pulled out the mp3 player my aunt had gotten me for my birthday as I walked down the extremely long country road to the school. It would take me 45 minutes possibly even longer in the rain. The rain was pelting painfully hard down on my skin. I had gotten all the songs onto my mp3 player at school after I secretly downloaded a proxy on the school computers. But then they blocked my proxy... I got a new proxy to unblock my proxy..

To keep my books and papers dry from the rain I zip locked them in plastic bags. It kept them dry but if a bus came down my road I wouldn't have to .I would have to endure the day with wet clothes. Normally I would have dry clothes in my locker, but I used those yesterday. Life sucked, especially mine I mean my father beat me and last night he through me down the steps _again_. I couldn't allow myself to be close to anyone, I couldn't let anyone know. Not even Chris. He was my only friend I guess but even he couldn't know. But I hadn't known him long, only around four months. _Maybe I could lose him.._ I thought sadly. In truth I did really like him and I wanted to be his friend, but its hard.

Time flew quickly without me realizing it and before I knew it I was at school. I walked in soaking wet, water was dripping from my hair and my clothes. I frowned, I looked like a drowned rat. I walked to my locker to put my dry papers and soaked bag in it when I hand touched my soggy shoulder.

"Your soaked" Chris stated

I sighed and nodded "I know, I had to walk to school" _And it raining cats and dogs outside_ I said sarcastically in my mind. I hated the statement.

"You plan to go to school soaked like that" He questioned

I nodded in reply

I felt Chris amazingly cold hand wrap around mine, it sent a chill down my spine. He told me I wasn't going to walk around school drenched and drowned like a rat. Then he pulled me all the way down to his locker that for some reason had a pair of clothes in it. He had a pair of pants that would be baggy on me and a short sleeve shirt. He handed them both to me and told me to go into the bathroom and change. I looked at the clothes for a moment and looked back at him.

"I cant where the short sleeve I need a long sleeve" I hadn't wanted to say that because I was fairly sure he'd ask why and I didn't have a lie to tell him. But somehow I knew he would know if I lied to him. He just sighed grabbed my hand _again_ and dragged me off in the direction of the bathrooms. I thought he would have told me to deal with it or something but instead he took the short sleeve and went into the bathroom and changed into it. He instead gave me the long sleeve he was wearing and pushed me into the girls bathroom. I sighed but changed into the clothes he gave me. The pant were baggy and I had to use my belt to hold them up because they were slightly loses. The shirt that Chris had given me was brown and plain but it really looked beautiful on him. I slipped it over my head and couldn't help but smell it. He had a deep musky scent that just blurred my senses and made me want to bask in the scent all day long. I looked in the mirror and decided I didn't look half bad. I walked out of bathroom, Chris still waiting for me outside the door. He held my shoulders and looked me up and down and I couldn't help but blush.

Chris must have known I blushed because he smirked took my hand _for the third time_ and walked me to class. I was used to Chris walking me to class even if we weren't in the same class. The walk was usually silent as we mostly just thought. Chris walked me to my class then left to go to his. I took my seat in the back of the room as the teacher began the lesson and of course she called on me to answer the first the question. I of course knew the answer but I hated to be called on because it brought attention to myself which was something I didn't want.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to lose Chris as a friend like I had with other people. I had already grown attached to him and he had already gotten close to me, to my heart. Sometimes I wondered about him though. His skin was so oddly pale and cold and his eyes such a strange reddish color. He reminded me of character from a book a once red about a vampire. But that was silly, Chris can't be vampire because vampires weren't real. I laughed silently to myself silent because I had learned how to be so very quiet living in my house.

As the bell rang signally next period and everyone got up to leave class I knew Chris would be waiting out the door for me. He smiled at me as we walked to our next class which we had together. I wished that my life wasn't so complicated and then maybe I could be closer to Chris. Maybe we could be even more than friends. My eyes widened at that sudden thought. Never had I every thought something like that about anyone. I looked up at Chris because he was taller than me and I noticed he was smiling at a me. I for the first in a long time smiled back but I also blushed and soon looked away. He smile grew I could tell, as we reached class and took our seats. This time though, in this class we had assigned seats and me and Chris weren't near each other.

**Well this is it for this chapter And if your wondering if Chris knows about October being beaten he doesn't. But if he did he would totally kick Charlie's ass like it needs to be. This might have been a bit bigger if it wasn't late and I had to wake up earlier to pick up my friends niece who is sort of like my niece to take her to family fun day Which I think will be fun for her. Glad I thought of it. Also I'm sorry for suddenly switching to first person it was an accident because the other stories on here that I'm working on were done in first person and are about Twilight so I accidently started this chapter in first person. I hope it doesn't bother you to much because I'm probably going to finish this in first...unless of course I accidently go back to third...**

**Love Yah And Reviews Appreciated**

**-Katherine**


	7. Chapter 7

_Pain, _It shot through me like a knife as I laid there bleeding on the floor. Tears streaked my face as I cried out in pain and suffered another blow from my so called father. He hit me again and again but he always stopped before he broke anything or made it so I'd have to go to the hospital. He left me there bleeding on the floor, my mother was somewhere in the house, I didn't hear her anymore which wasn't really a good sign. I hoped she wasn't dead but a part of me wished she was, then she wouldn't have to feel such pain anymore.

I heard my fathers footsteps fading and then the slam of a door. Knowing my father was gone I weakly got up from my place at the floor and crawled pitifully towards where I heard my mother fall. There was blood everywhere, I stared in horror at the body on the floor. I crawled as quickly as a beaten teen could towards the person who had given me life. She laid on the floor her eyes closed and one had laying limply by her side with the other resting over he stomach. I touched her cheek lightly, the warmth was quickly fading from her body. _No..no..NO! _Tears brimmed in my eyes my mother was gone, no more, dead... The fates were cruel, first they place in a home with a father who beats me and now they've taken my mother.

I sobbed quietly, my tears dripped onto her cold lifeless cheek. I leaned down shakily and kissed her forehead as she had done to me before bed when I was a child. Then I got up on weak knee's and ran, I ran from my father, I ran from my home, I ran from my life.. I head straight for the woods behind my house. I didn't know how long I had ran before I found myself on my back on the forest floor panting. Nothing was familiar anymore, not the trees or the bushes even the moon seemed to be different. I gasped for breath and began crying as my life tolled down on me.

I lifted my shaky, dirty hands and sobbed my eyes out into them. I was probably miles from home, my mother was dead, I was cold. I knew I would be dead soon, my blood had probably attracted animals, _wolves _specifically towards me. I heard a twig snap behind, it was finally my time to go. I smiled in bitter happiness, I'll see you soon mother. I felt a horrible pain in my neck then nothing, I felt my damned life flashing before my eyes. Blackness was beginning to overtake me when I heard my name called.

"_October!" The voice screamed_

_Then I heard another voice right beside me "Damn" It said, it was the voice of a male. Faintly I thought, wolves don't talk but I couldn't pay attention._

"_October! October" The voice said. It was closer to me now, cold hands touched my face and I knew I was dying._

_I smiled at voice the my eyes couldn't focus on its face. My weak hands gripped their hand on my cheek and I thought about the times I spent with Chris. They were so short, now that I thought about. My life had been short, it didn't matter now, I was dying._

_Then I felt a horrible pain spreading throughout my body. Tearing at me like a savage beast inside of me. The pain was horrible I arched my back trying to escape it. "Chris!" I screamed_

My eyes shot open, had it all been a dream? It was still dark around me and I was still in the forest. So that part had not been a dream..my hands touched my neck searching for any wound but they met none. A dream..I dreamt of my own death..I even watched my life flash before my eyes. I looked towards the sky, the moon was in the same place so I hadn't been out long. I got up my knees a bit more steady then before and I walked back toward my house. But I was going home, no I was going to only person who would comfort, Chris.

---

I had only just gotten to the door when I felt my energy waning. I lifted a hand and knocked only once on the door before falling backwards into the dewy grass. I heard the door as it creaked open and the I heard the screams of Chris's mother. This wasn't a dream, that I knew but I couldn't pay attention, it hurts so much. I passed out then and there.

---

My mother started screaming downstairs and I raced to see what was wrong. The door was open and she look horrified. I raced down the steps nearly tripping over my own feet. "What is it what's wrong?!" I asked frantically as I reached my mother. Then I smelled it, blood but not just any blood October's blood. I pushed past my mother to the door way. October was sprawled out on the ground, she looked horrible. I felt something inside me rage, screaming at me to bite her, suck her dry. I could feel my fangs poking through my lips, mouth became watery. October smelled so very delicious right now. I felt someone push past me, my brother. He was ready to pounce on her, he was going to drink her I realized. Faster then humans would think possible I was in front of him. I punched him the face with enough force to kill a heard of bull "Don't. Touch. Her." I ground out through clenched teeth. My voice didn't sound like my own, it was very bestial.

"Stop!" My mother cried and ran towards us "Just quit breathing! I'm going to take her to the hospital" My mother leaned down and picked her up carefully, in her sleep October winced. I could tell she was in a lot of pain, why hadn't I noticed this sooner? I got in the car with my mother and she handed October to me. "Do Not Bite Her" She said very sternly, I gulped and nodded. It was so hard not to, October didn't even know how deliciously good she smelled. My mother's speeding got us to the hospital in record time. We ran in, October nestled safely in my arms, well as safe as you can be nestled in the arms of a vampire aching to suck you dry. "Someone help!" My mother screamed

People were staring, both at my mother and me with our paleness and red eyes and October with her beaten and bruised body. I heard the receptionist call for a doctor loudly, I heard gasps and voices, but most of all I heard October's cries. October was crying in her slumber gripping my shirt, every so often she would jerk and cry out louder. I wanted to know what was going on, why October was the way she, and who did this to her. Because I vowed on my unlife that I would make them pay.

**There's a new chapter I know it's not really long but at least its here**

**Love Yah And Reviews Appreciated**

**-Katherine**


	8. Chapter 8

October's frail body lay hooked up to machine's she was bruise and scar covered. She was in pain, as was I. Knowing I could do nothing for her set my heart on fire. We hadn't been at the hospital long, a half an hour maybe. The doctor's had said that she has three broken ribs, a concussion, fractured bones and immense bruises. October was in an induced coma because she was in so much pain. I sat by her bed watching her, she seemed peaceful and I wondered if she dreamt and if so what of.

My eyes remain blood red as the hospital smelt entirely of blood. I remained concentrated on only October though. I could smell her delicious scent but somehow managed to control myself. I didn't know how I could do it, perhaps because I was so worried, I didn't know. I didn't know how someone you'd only known for a short while could mean so much.

Who ever did this to October would pay. Whoever he was his crime would not go unpunished. I vowed on my un-life this bastard would pay, I'd make sure of it. I would make him suffer as he made October. I would make him beg for death, and yet I would deny him the pleasure. I know it sounded cruel but the bastard deserved nothing less then this. And that is what he would get, true, true torture and pain.

Faintly I heard my mother opened the slightly squeaky door. She came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. I didn't acknowledge her, I couldn't. Not while October lay in front of me scarred, bruised and in pain. Nothing else mattered but her, October was the only thing running through my thoughts. I prayed to any deity that cared to listen that she'd be okay. I couldn't lose her, not yet, not now, hopefully not ever.

"Christopher we should leave" My mother spoke softly

"I will not leave her" My voice was strained

"Look at you!" My mother's voice was low so no one would hear her aside from me "You're struggling to control yourself. Just the smell, the blood, is driving you insane!"

I snarled to no one in particular but myself and said again "I will not leave her"

"Christopher!" She said sternly "You will come home this instant!" Her voice then softened "She'll still be there when you return"

Though I did not want to leave her side I knew my mother was right. October wasn't going anywhere. No one could get in without being seen. And in her condition I doubt she'd have the strength to move. But what if she woke up and she was scared? What if she woke up and called my name and I wasn't there? What then..? I couldn't just leave her.

My mother seemed to know what I was thinking "She won't wake up"

"But..." I started

"No buts. October isn't going to wake up and disappear right from under your nose" She said

I sighed solemnly "Fine… but I'm coming back in the morning" I said

My mother nodded her head "Very well"

I stroked October's pale face softly and careful not to hurt her. She was so frail, so broken, and so weak. And it pained me, oh it pained me. I wasn't sure but I thought I felt her slightly lean into my touch. I could have been mistaking it, it was so small. I looked at her one last time before exiting the room.

_I ran joyfully towards my mother. Her arms were wide open waiting for me to run into them so she could embrace me. I laughed as she picked me up and spun me around. The wind rushed through my wavy brown hair as I was spun. We had been playing in the park for the last hour. I ran around the play ground and jumped in the golden and brown leaves. _

_"Do you know what month it is sweetie?" Asked my mother_

_I smiled a big toothy grin "October!" I told her gleefully_

_She laughed lightly "That's right"_

_I nodded my head in happiness "I was born in October!"_

_Again she laughed a musical laugh "Yes October you were"_

_I smiled a true happy smile and ran back to the playground. I ran up the steps of the playground and slid down the seemingly so tall slide. I landed softly in the sand and laughed and brushed myself off. I ran towards the swings and sat down on one. I kicked my feet erratically not going anywhere._

_Whining I called my mother "Mommy!! Push mee!" I cried _

_I saw my mother from across the playground smile and put down her book. She walked over to me. I noted the sway of her hips as she walked.__ She walked around the swing and pushed me from behind. Not too high but not too low, I swung in the air. I held the chains and laughed. I had never been so happy in my entire life._

**So there's this poetry contest that I'm considering entering but I don't know which poem I ****want**** to put in . So it'd help me a bunch if you guys would like vote and choose which one you like the best out of the ****following**

----------

So Tired

I'm just so tired, so sick of life

My world is stricken and full of strife

I'm all alone I don't know why

I just want to roll over, fall asleep, and die

I want to cry, I feel sad

I want to die real, real bad

My body is weary, my mind is too

I don't know why I feel the way I do

I'm kind of hungry but I don't want food

I want someone to tell me all is good

even though I know everything's bad

This would make me feel a little less sad

But don't lie to me I want the truth

I want it if it hurts me too

I deserve any pain given to me

Then again I don't even deserve to be

So I think I'll sleep, roll over and die

Don't weep for me, don't sob, don't cry

I don't deserve any tears be shed

Don't cry for me if you find I'm dead...

---------

Impenetrable Barrier

I'm going to build myself a wall

A wall to keep me nice and safe

I'm going to make myself a barrier

That no one can penetrate

And inside my little castle

I will sit here in the dark

There shall be no little light

Not even a tiny spark

And no birds will sing outside my window

No wind will blow outside my door

I will sit here in my castle

I will sit here on my floor

And I built myself a wall

And it keeps me nice and safe

I made myself a barrier

Only one could penetrate

----------

A Concert Without a Reason

Tears dance before her silent eyes

_**refuse to cry, refuse to cry**_

****

_****_A song of sadness on her tongue

She stand there singing all _**alone**_

_****_

"I don't want to sing alone"

_**she sings alone, she sings alone**_

_****_

In the isles she stands, she sings

_**No ones watching, no sees**_

_****_

The music plays, she stands, she sings

_**No ones watching, no one sees**_

_****_

The music stops, the concert ends

People around her claps for _**friends**_

_****_

She hangs her head, walks out the door

Dials a number her cell phone stores

"My concert over, take me home?"

_**I'm done**____**I've sung now all alone**_

___****___

She wipes away small silent **_tears_**

Locks up her sadness and her_ **fears**_

_____****_

The concerts over, she goes home

She sang her heart out_...**All alone**..._

__

___---------_

Anger Took Me

Anger takes my mind

Hatred takes my spirit

Depression takes my soul

To the other side

I really didn't care

I was just to angry

So when they pulled my body

I just went along

Pain I felt like knives

Diving through my heart

Ripping through my flesh

letting me bleed away my life

I smiled as I slipped

To the darker side

Finally I'd fall away

From this angry life

Fire burned my body

Heat scorched my soul

Water drown my spirit

I'm a void a hole

Anger took my mind

Hatred to my spirit

Depression took my soul

To the other side

__

**Thanks!! You're being a great help and it's much appreciated**

**Please reveiw as well!!**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Mommy!!" The young October screamed clutching her light blue quilt with a deep fear in her eyes as she glanced around her dimly lit room._

_Leah, her mother opened the door with a tired expression on her face "What is it sweetie?"_

_October had tears in her eyes and she kept looking back and forth between her mother and her closet. The closet door was opened slightly and October stared at it as if something would jump out and eat her. "There's a vampire in my closet"_

_Leah walked over to her daughters' bed and put a hand on the small child's head. She stroked October's hair lovingly and gazed into her eyes with such love and care. "Oh sweetie there's nothing in your closet"_

"_Do you want me to look?" October nodded her head as tears continued to fall from her eyes and her body shook with sobs._

_Leah got up from her daughters side and walked over to the small closet. She opened to door quickly and turned on the closet light. Inside the closet there was clothes, toys and boxes but no vampires. "See?" She said "No vampires"_

"_Under the bed" The frightened October replied_

_Her mother walked back towards the bed and got down on her knees and looked under the bed dress to see dusty toys and unwashed clothes but still no vampires "Still no vampires" she informed her calming child._

"_Are you sure?" October asked_

"_I'm very sure" Her mother replied_

"_Okay…" The child was still unsure of the safety her room provided from the creatures that lurked in the night. She glanced back up at her mother who was looking down at her to ensure she was alright to go back to sleep._

_Leah leaned down and tucked her daughter into her bed and kissed her lightly on the forehead "What should I do so the bad things stay away?" _

_October thought for a moment "They'll stay away if you sing to me" she said_

_Leah smiled at her daughter "Alright"_

"_Night owls call while the dove soars across the silver moon." She sweetly sang "All alone the rose petal close and kiss the night, all across the darkened night sky sail fireflies" Leah gently caressed her daughter head and she drifted gently into sleep "Gently lighting shadows that hide a thousand eyes."_

_October's eyes began to drift closed as her mother's sweet voice filled the small cozy bed room. The lullaby was one her mother often sang to her when she awoke frightened in the night. It often quieted her fears and gently lulled her back to the caresses of sleep. She didn't know where her mother learned the song but she quite enjoy hearing it. "A dream, dream, no dream" her mother continued to sing "Close your eyes my darling child, you can feel the forest calling out to you"_

_Leah watched as her daughter's eye lids became heavy and drooped down "A dream, dream, no dream, when the dawn comes you'll see these things I have for you" She kissed her daughters head again "morning dew and the scent of jasmine summer breeze" _

_Octobers breath was even and quiet, she was asleep. Seeing no need to finish the song she quietly exited the room and returned to her own room. She crawled into the bed she shared with her much loved husband. As her small figure lay beside him he turned and wrapped his arms around her in his sleep. _

Weakly, October opened her eyes "Night hawk sings as the black raven flies over head, all alone the white lily bends and dies" She coughed into her hand and looked at it realizing she had coughed up blood. She too was dying. "All across the darkened night sky the thunder roars" She continued to sing in her weak voice despite the pain "Winds come howling harmony to a lone wolf cry…" The door opened but she didn't notice as her eyes were concentrated on the window. Watching dawn break over the horizon, maybe her last chance to see sunrise, would she see sunset? She coughed again

"A dream, dream no dream…You can feel the forest calling out to you…" She was taking long pauses as she sang "A dream, dream, no dream……close your eyes my darling child" A tear slipped down her cheek "When the dawn come you'll see these things I have for you…loneliness and silence the smothers everywhere…" She went into a coughing fit

"October!" Chris was at her side in a moment she looked at him with sad eyes as she placed a hand weakly on his cheek "October…" He trailed off seeing the small bit of blood from her coughing, he shook his head "No..no..please no.."

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears "Chris" She whispered his name weakly "Chris…" She whispered again "The white lily bends and dies…" she coughed

"No!" Chris all but shouted "No! I won't lose you!" red trails of bloody tears stained his porcelain face.

October closed her eyes as tears dripped down her cheek "The time we spent together…" She said weakly, her time on earth drawing to an end "I…I'm glad I met you… it doesn't hurt to die so much.." She smiled sadly "when you're by my side…"

"_Good bye…"_

**--**

**This chapter is pretty short \ sorry bout that. If any one wants to guess the Lullaby go ahead : I'll inform you if you're right in my next chapter**

**So I was looking at when I published this story on . It seems times passed quite a bit since then, and I didn't even realize it. I started to write this story in the middle of Eighth Grade. Can you believe I'm entering Tenth now?? Time really has flown by, slipped right out of my hands. **


	10. Chapter 10

A pained snarl ripped its way from my throat as I frantically pulled her hair from her neck. I ripped the cloth of her hospital gown downward away from her neck. Without a second thought I plunged my awaiting fangs into her neck. I heard a pained cry and mumbled an apology though I knew she wouldn't hear it. I tried not to concentrate on the taste of her blood. If I did I knew I wouldn't stop. Even now while I wasn't thinking about it it was hard to pull away. But I needed to and I would.

I carefully and quickly pulled away from her neck and peered at her face. Her eyes were still closed and her mouth was slightly parted. The wound on her neck continued to bleed and soaked her gown in her blood. I licked at it fearing that she would bleed to death and it soon closed. I pulled the needles and other life saving equipment away from her battered bloody body.

Her body was light, seemingly weightless as I lifted her. I held her carefully and walked towards the window. I pulled the window open with one hand while holding her carefully in the other. I poked my head outside and looked around. There was no one outside, no one would see us. I adjusted October in my arms making sure she would be safe when I made the leap. When I was satisfied that she'd be safe I took a few steps back, crouched and sprung. I leapt from the hospital room out the window and landed gracefully on the ground in a matter of seconds.

As soon as my feet hit the ground I took off. I moved so fast it was as if I was never there. No one saw the beautiful pale boy running with the bloody broken girl. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, pushing my limits. I constantly looked down at the broken girl in my arms. I was constantly checking her vital signs making sure she was still with me.

_Three days_. That's all I had, three days. Three days to complete the transformation. If it wasn't completed in three days October would die. Her blood would become toxic and slowly everything in her body would shut down. It was slow and painful, a horrible way to die; brought only to those who had survived a vampires attacked without a complete transformation.

The transformation was simple. The vampire would bite his victim introducing a venom like substance their blood stream. The venom would then course through the body and begin to prepare it for the oncoming transformation. After three days the body would be ready for the introduction of a new substance, vampire blood. After the introduction of the vampire blood the body would change. Then after another three days the transformation would be complete and a new vampire would be born. It was the only way to continue the species.

However, if vampire blood isn't introduced to the body the body will begin a line of defense in order to preserve itself. It will try to take apart and destroy the venom. In this action of defense the venom will become harmful and toxic. It will be carried throughout the blood stream and slowly it will attack and destroy the body from the 

inside out. Once the venom like substance gets to that point there is no chance that the victim can be saved. Not even with vampire blood.

So I ran. I ran to somewhere secluded, somewhere safe. Really anywhere from here. There were too many people here. I knew once October finished the transformation she'd be hungry. I wouldn't have her slaughtering people to quench her thirst. If we could get far enough away and deep enough into the forests then she could feed on the wildlife. I just needed to get there before my three days were up.

I spent the whole first day running. I ran through the state and straight into Canada. There were a few wild life preserves in Canada. I had one in mind, the largest one in the world. The Chapleau Game preserve. It was on in Northern Ontario and had a vast number of animals. If we could get there and stay away from humans but close to animals we could do it. October would live.

I didn't reach the preserve until noon of the second day. I had tried desperately to get there before my first day was up but I couldn't. I had to rest; even vampires had limits. I reached mine sometime during the early morning of the second day. It was still dark when I was forced to stop. I hardly had the energy to hunt but I knew I had to. If I was going to regain any strength I'd need to hunt. I nearly killed a whole deer herd. But in the end I had enough strength to carry on.

After I found a suitable location in the reserve and was certain no one would come upon us I settled down a bit. Now all I could do was wait, wait for the venom to do its job so I could give October my blood. Still there was no guarantee she'd survive. There were still people that didn't survive the transformation. Not because anything really went wrong but because there body just couldn't handle it.

I glanced at October small frail body. The bruising was starting to fade, the venom doing its job to make her body ready. I hoped she'd survive the change. I leaned against a tree with October lying in my lap. I closed my eyes and listened to her breathing. As I was listening I heard something that terrified me. October's heart was beating terrifyingly slowly.

I'd never turned someone before but I had watched my mother do it to my brother. This never happened when she turned my brother. And that scared me more than anything.

**So as you can see I've taken the road most travel by : but its okay because I have a great idea for a new story when the one is over. I think I've still got a few more chapters going for this one but it will draw to a close. Maybe in the next few months??**


End file.
